youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
Soldier
"Soldier" is an R&B/hip hop song written by Beyoncé Knowles, Kelly Rowland, Michelle Williams, Rich Harrison, Sean Garrett, T.I., and Lil Wayne for Destiny's Child's fourth studio album, Destiny Fulfilled (2004). The chorus melody bears something of a resemblance to that of the Tupac Shakur song "Hail Mary". thumb|380px|right Lyrics TI (Kelly) (I want a soldier) Well you got it, I'm the hottest around They'll know it when they see rollin Impalas around (I got a soldier) With the top down, feelin the sounds Quakin and vibratein them thighs Ridin harder then guys With the crome wheels at the bottom, white leather inside When them lames be spittin at you, tell em don't even try it To shoot at Michelle, and kick it wit Kelly, or holla at Bee Ya gotta be g's, you way outta ya league Kelly We like them boys that be in them lacs leanin Open they mouth, they grill gleamin Candy paint, keep that whip clean and They always be talkin that country slang we like The beat that be in the back beatin Eyes be so low from that cheifin I love how he keep my body screamin A rude boy that's good to me, with street credibility Chorus If his status aint hood, I aint checkin for him Betta be street if you lookin at me I need a soldier That aint scared to stand up for me Normally carry big things if you know what I mean If his status aint hood, I aint checkin for him Betta be street if you lookin at me I need a soldier That aint scared to stand up for me Gotta know to get dough and he betta be street Beyonce We like them boys up top from the BK Know how to to put that money three ways Always ridin big on the freeways With that east coast slang that us country girls, we like Low cut ceasars with the deep waves So quick to snatch up yo Beyonce Always commin down poppin our way Tellin us that country girls the kind of girls they like Chorus Hook Beyonce (Destiny's Child) I know some soldiers in here (Where dey at, Where dey at) They wanna take care of me (Where dey at) I know some soldiers in here (Where dey at, Where dey at) Don't mind takin one for me (Where dey at) I know some soldiers in here (Where dey at, Where dey at) They wanna spend that on me (Where dey at) I know some soldiers in here (Where dey at, Where dey at) Don't mind puttin that on me ( Where dey at) Wayne See Cash Money is an army i'm walkin with Purple Hearts on me You talkin to the Sgt. Body marked up like the subway in Harlem Call em, Weezy, F, Baby Please save the baby If you don't see me on the block, I aint tryin to hide I blend in with the hood, I'm camoflouge Bandanna tied, So mami join my troop Now evertime she hear my name, she say whoop! Chorus Michelle I like them boys over there they lookin strong tonight Just make you wanna phone tonight Homie in the dickies in my zone tonight He don't know it might be on tonight Oh he lookin good, and he talkin right He the type that might change my life Everytime he look at me my girls be like That one might be the one tonight Chorus Hook